


Finally...What that's awesome!

by hayleycc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Your average WestAllen taking FOREVER to get together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleycc/pseuds/hayleycc
Summary: Basically WestAllen needs way too many people to get together! The story is better than this lame ass summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work please don't go to hard on me!! The prompt thing is based off the opening lines from Vance Joy's From Afar because every time I listen to the song I think of season 1 + 2 Barry and Iris.

_He told me boy look the other way_

_Told me boy bite your tongue_

_Thats not the way that friends behave_

 

Barry watched as Iris waltzed into his lab with a mad expression. She looked absolutely stunning her hair was in loose curls and she was at least shoulder length with Barry. She had on a tight grey dress and a black blazer. Her dress was short and showed her beautiful thighs but Barry had to force the thought out of his head so he could talk to Iris. "What did I forget this time, Bambi?" 

 

"You only call me that when you know you messed up. Care Bear!" 

 

"I told you to never ca-. Whatever what is it I forgot?" 

"Simon Stagg? Explaining sciency stuff to me." She fluttered her eyelashes and showed her Bambi eyes. 

***Flashback***

When they were only eight and his mom was still alive it was a simpler time.

"Mom! I have to get over to Iris' house at  5:30! Come on!" 

"Barr? Sweetie we will go in just a second you need to learn to be patient young man." 

"Come on! Stop boring me so we can go." 

"Bartholomew get in the car and stop your whining." His mom said still keeping her composure. 

When they finally reached Iris' house Barry leaped out of the car. Iris came to join him almost knocking him over. Nora and Joe exchanged a look as the two began to wrestle in the front lawn. "Barry! Iris! Try not to ruff up your costumes we have to get pictures." 

Barry stood up and reached out his hand. To most kids touching or holding another kids hand of the opposite sex was like having sex. But not to them.

Iris stood up staring Barry up and down. But his eyes were looking anywhere but her in a tan shirt and tight leggings with deer makeup and antlers and a little tail that makes his front tail do weird things. She gave him a look that earned her the nickname Bambi. 

***Present Day***

 

"Speed back to your apartment and change so we can leave, Care Bear." 

"Dammit Bambi if you didn't have those eyes you would be screwed." 

She fluttered her eyelashes extremely aware "I know. Bye bye!" 

Barry sped home and put on a nice suit when he got a text from Iris

________________________________

Bambi: Event was cancelled your good for now....


	2. Cupid with a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity trying to get WestAllen together without any help.

"Oliver! They are absolutely perfect together. Our plan will work." 

"You sure Felicity." 

"Very sure." 

 

Iris is waiting for Barry at Jitters when Felicity walks in. She orders and pretends to just notice Iris. "Iris West! You looks so beautiful. How is life?" 

"G-great. How is Oliver and Starling?"

"Hectic, but when you love someone it doesn't bother you." 

Barry comes in and immediately rushes over to Felicity. "Hey where's Oliver?" 

"Outside I have to go actually. Remember what I said Iris." 

"I definitely will. No doubt about it actually." She turned to Barry giving him a heartwarming look. 

Felicity walks out and meets up with Oliver. "The seed has been planted in Iris' brain. This might actually work!" 

"Don't get ahead of yourself Overwatch." 

"In this "mission" I'm more like Cupid." 

"Sure" 

 

They look at Iris and Barry talking in the booth. They notice Barry has a very nervous, anxious look on his face and so does Iris. They get in Iris' car and go out of site but Oliver has a plan. He gestures for Felicity to get on the back of the motorcycle so they follow them. They speed staying close but far from Iris' car. Finally they park and go into Iris' building. Oliver jumps on buildings with his grappling arrows until he finds Iris' apartment. The window was cracked open just a little so he could hear some of what they were saying. Barry and Iris go and sit on the couch and flick through Netflix. He sees Barry's hand slip to her thigh while her hand is gripping his knee. Iris throws a piece of popcorn but that's as interesting as the two get that night. So he gives up and climbs down. He finds Felicity asleep in the car with his jacket covering her. At least on good thing came out of tonight. 

 

The next day somehow he ends up talking to Cisco, Caitlin and some girl named Linda about Iris and Barry's relationship. Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco, Linda and him all devise a plan to get them together but not before Cisco named the team. Cupid Squad. Not his best Oliver notes but it'll have to do. The plan is simple with many intercit details. 

Step 1: Get them to admit their feelings   
Step 2: Get them on a date  
Step 3: WESTALLEN!! 

But to break it down first they must get an anxious and nerdy Barry who has tried to tell Iris all of his life to tell her and Iris who is just starting to deal with the feelings to confess to each other. Then they have to get them to eat dinner together not as friends but as a potential couple. Which is going to be difficult to get Barry not to ramble and Iris not to tackle him friendly. Assuming the date goes well, which it probably won't knowing Barry, Iris and Barry figure out the rest.


	3. Watch Me Struggle (with all these words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Barry have a heart felt talk.  
> Linda talks to Iris.  
> Oliver is ready to be the best man at their wedding.

"Hi Barry!" 

"Hey Felicity." 

"You look sad. Why are you sad?" 

"I want to tell Iris I'm in love with her but I'm scared she might just think of me as a brother!" He got out all in one breath. 

Felicity took his hand and looked at his visibly stressed face. "Barry Allen. Iris is the perfect, scary, girl who is very much in love with you. You know all of your friends creating a plan to get you together because you are so oblivious to each other's feelings. Iris West-Allen has a good ring to it, tell her." 

"Really?" She just squeezed his hand. 

"Yes." His face just lit up at the exchange. 

"Thanks Lis." 

"Anytime." 

 

*********************************

 

"Hey Iris."

"Hi Lin."

"We need to talk." She said with a huge grin spreading across her face. 

"Okay? What is it Linda?" 

"You need to tell Barry about how much you love him. It's painfully obvious Irey. Just get together already." 

"But he sees me as his sister it won't work out." 

"No, he doesn't! God, are you blind!" 

"Lin, what are you talking about?"

"He loves you and you love him dammit!" 

"Maybe he does." 

"Oh he does you  _need_ to tell him." 

"Fine I wi- speak of the devil." She picked up the call. 

 

 

"Hey Barr. What's up?" 

"Can we talk tonight at my place?" 

"Yeah, what about?" She had a hint of what it might be.

"It'll be better in person Iris." 

"Okay, by Barry." 

"Bye Bambi." 

*********************************

Barry heard a knock at the door and was instantly filled with nerves. It was Iris. He was going to tell her he _loved_ her. When he opened the door she stood in a light grey pencil skirt and a black blouse with a cutout at the cleavage. Her hair was a side part and had loose almost wavy curls. He noticed he was staring and let her in. 

"Barr, I have something to tell you too." She blurted out. 

"Okay let's say both of them. 3..2...1." 

"I love you." They said in unison. 

Iris stared at his big, green eyes as the realization struck her. He loved her too. Linda was right. 

Barry looked at Iris' full lips. They were a light burgundy and there was a small smile tugging at them. Well Felicity was right. 

They just stayed like that, silent and staring. Until one of them made a slight move or shift. Then suddenly they were drawn together like magnets. It was a clash of lips and teeth and shaking hands removing clothing. She unbuttoned his shirt while he tried to figure out who he could get her out of her tight skirt. Finally he stood in just his boxers and she was in only in a bra and panties. They weren't very sexy, polka dotted cotton panties but then again Iris could make a trash bag sexy. Her bra was a light blue with some lace. His boxers were the classic striped but it didn't matter what they looked like they needed them off. After they admired each other they were pulled together again. The kiss was deep and when he nipped at her bottom lip she grabbed the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down. It didn't ever phase him as he unclasped the bra and flung it somewhere. 

They backed up against the wall. Iris had her legs secured around his waist as he lifted her and brought her to a counter. "Barry....bed...now." She said in between breaths. 

"No counter."

"Barr! Fuck in bed." 

"Fine." 

He lifted her again and brought her towards the bedroom.


	4. Kara Danvers and the Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers is an investigative reporter for a reason. Her and Linda uncover a secret about Iris and Barry. Let's say they're all embarrassed.

Iris and Barry walked into Jitters hand in hand. Iris sat down and Barry looked around before giving her a quick peck and grabbing their coffee. They say and talked for 20 minutes before Barry had to go to CCPD and she needed to go to CCPN. Little did they know someone had seen them. 

Kara who dated Barry in college and later became best friends with Iris watched the two struggle with their feelings. Her and Barry stayed friends after their breakup because they were better off that way. 

She looked on as they kissed each other goodbye. She figured she might as well text Barry and let him know that she was in town. She wanted to observe them with other people, see if they were hiding their relationship. 

 

**K: Hey Barry I'm in town figured we could hangout with everyone. I miss Iris and Cait and Cisco.**

_B: That's great Karr how about dinner tonight at my apartment. I'll invite everyone!!_

**K: Sounds great!! But I want to suprise Iris don't tell her I'm there.**

Her plan was in motion. She called Caitlin to let her know she was in town and missed her very much and texted Cisco but she figured she would suprise Iris.

 

Barry was really excited to see Kara they were really great friends and Iris loved her. She got along with Caitlin and Cisco great they were always so happy when she came to visit or vice versa. 

 *******************************

 

 

Barry called Iris and told her he was planning a dinner at his place with Caitlin and Cisco and no mention of Kara. He was very excited to see the look on Iris' face when Kara popped out. 

 

At 7:30 Kara came into Barry's apartment and helped Barry cook. When it was 7:55 and the door bell rang and Barry checked the peep hole. It was Cisco so she didn't have to hide just yet. She gave him a tight hug as Barry went back to putting the finishing touches on the food. Kara put out plates and silverware when the next knock came. Cisco checked and it was Caitlin. She ran in and gave Kara a huge hug. When they were beginning to break apart another knock came. Kara ran to find somewhere to hide deciding on Barry's closet. 

 

Iris is came in and hugged everyone. Kara heard her mumble something about how she forgot some thing in Barry's room. He perked up and said something along the lines of "yeah that thing I'll help you look." 

They came into his room where Kara was peering through the slits in his closet doors. "Finally we're alone." Iris whispered as she gave him a short kiss. 

 

"You have no idea." 

 

"Come here." They shared another kiss, this time longer and more intense. 

 

"Now we have to go back."

 

"Fine." He said with a dramatic huff. 

 

When they finally walked down the hall and were out of sight she slipped out and ran up and hugged her best friend. 

 

"Irey!!" 

 

"Karr!!" 

 

Iris turned and gave her a real hug. It was extremely tight to the point where Kara was having trouble breathing. 

 

"I saw you and Barry kiss." She whispered into Iris' ear. 

 

She looked up at Kara with a worried look. "I won't tell anyone. It's our little secret." 

"Thank you Karr." 

 

"No problem babe." 

 

They went through the rest of dinner without a word about the secret relationship. It was quite hilarious. You could sense the desire between the two. The pushed away thoughts, the lingering looks, the little things you keep to yourself. It was obvious. 

 

Barry whispered to Iris "We should tell Felicity about us." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Iris grabbed her phone and texted Felicity.

*****************************

I: Hey I have something to tell you

F: You and Barry are dating

I: How did you know? 

F: Me and a couple of us sort of set you guys up. 

I: wow.

F: Muhahahaha. I gtg girl Arrow duty calls. 

I: bye Lis

****************************

 

"Apparently Felicity already knew about us. Or at least had a feeling." 

 

"Course she's Felicity"

 

"A group of our friends set us up." 

 

"Wow." 

 

"That was my exact reaction." 

 

They shared a light laugh and Kara looked at them with a suspicious eye. They just smiled and mouthed "Felicity". It was pretty self explanatory because well it was Felicity. 

 

This was a fun secret, even if it wouldn't be for much longer. 


End file.
